


Blooming Friendship

by itbeajen



Series: Omorfos Kosmo [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Fictional, game, game au, side story of Omorfos Kosmo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9331526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: A side story to Omorfos Kosmo!A look into Reader's spread out friendships across the virtual world of Omorfos Kosmo.Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Haikyuu!! is the property of Haruichi Furudate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from my DeviantArt account. I do not own any characters, and you know, I still suck at summaries.
> 
> Please do not copy or plagiarize or repost anywhere else. ;A; I've only put this up on my DA and here. 
> 
> I do accept requests! Please check my tumblr @itbeajen if you want to send me anything, it can be questions about my series, requests, or just talk to me!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Haikyuu!! is the property of Haruichi Furudate.

Before the Transition  
  
"Iwa-chan! There's another person here!" Oikawa calls out through the headset. There's a faint mumble of Iwaizumi asking what was he supposed to do about that. Oikawa was debating on letting you fight on your own, or possibly jumping in to help. But what if you didn't need his help?  
  
Your character was dodging as much as you could possibly click as you evaded the incoming assaults. The specialized combat flute in your hands indicated your sub-class. Oikawa grabbed his bow, clicking the skill button, and watched as his character began notching a holy light infused arrow, aiming it at the main ogre that was attacking you. But he freezes and doesn't click on the ogre as he originally planned, as his eyes widen. You had barely brought the flute to your lips, a single note being played as the monsters around you all froze. Within the next second, your character whips out the bow. And although the skill icon is unseen on Oikawa's screen, the familiar stance in which the bow was pointed upwards was one in which he had been trying to master for the past weeks. The sound of an arrow being launched into the air and the cascading rain of light that followed afterwards as the ogres all fell to the ground indicated nothing more than a mass genocide.  
  
"Iwa-chan! Iwa-chan!" Oikawa cries out excitedly, "Did you see that?! That's the skill I've been trying to get! Arrow rain! How did she get it so quickly?! The skill barely came out this week!"  
  
"I can hear you fine Trashykawa," Iwaizumi responds. But he too was staring at his computer screen in stunned silence. To say he was surprised was an understatement, the speed at which you reacted and the fact that you had basically solo'ed one of the more common field bosses and before Iwaizumi can say anything, he already sees Oikawa engaging a conversation with you, or maybe it was the other way around? He wasn't quite sure since he joined in half way.  
  
[L/N]: Ah shoot! Sorry, did I steal your kill?! I'm so sorry! ;__;   
  
GrandKing: No, no! WHAT'S YOUR BUILD? THAT WAS SO COOL!!!  
  
[L/N]: Oh! Hahaha, I'm a bowman with music support.  
  
GrandKing: Woah what?! A music support?!  
GrandKing: How?! Isn't that really hard to get as a support class?!  
  
[L/N]: You need to complete that one really long quest from that one street musician located just outside the castle.  
  
GrandKing: D:!  
GrandKing: I'm stuck, I never got a raid group for the boss. T^T  
GrandKing: [L/N] 2 gud.  
  
Iwaizumi: Or you just suck.  
  
[L/N]: LOLOL.  
[L/N]: Damn, you're pretty savage.  
[L/N]: R i p. But you know, you can always keep looking. That raid isn't well known because there aren't many bards out there you know?   
  
GrandKing: You're right, but... even my guildies won't run with me [L/N]-chan!  
GrandKing: ... owo I can call you [L/N]-chan right?  
  
[L/N]: Sure! It's a bit long for you to type, but I don't mind. Haha. Can I call you King then? '~'  
  
GrandKing: Yes!!! ^~^ King is oh-kay with me!  
  
[L/N]: Neat! Haha. Well, if you ever need someone for a raid, hit me up.  
[L/N]: But I have a request coming up, so I'll see you around King! Iwaizumi!  
  
GrandKing: Okay [L/N]-chan!   
GrandKing: Bye bye!  
  
Iwaizumi: See you.  
  
***  
  
You blinked at your screen and laughed, "Oh gods. What have I done?"  
  
"What'd you do?" Kenma's voice drawled out over the headset and you laughed, "I think I got myself stuck in a conversation."  
  
"Oh. G. G." Kenma teases you and you hear the hint of laughter in his voice and he asks, "Who?"  
  
"GrandKing and Iwaizumi."  
  
"Oh, those two."  
  
"Hmm you know them?"   
  
Kenma is about to reply, but the furious typing on your end of the headset makes him shake his head and he laughs, "Yeah, I think they're volleyball players in your prefecture."  
  
"Oh," he hears you hum nonchalantly and you muttered, "I wouldn't know. Tendou-senpai is already annoying as it is."  
  
"Hm?" Kenma furrowed his brows and he asked, "Who's that?"  
  
"A senpai from school that's on the volleyball team. I think the whole team plays though..." you paused, "I keep overhearing them talking about the new raids."  
  
"Haven't figured it out?"  
  
"No." Kenma stifled a scoff at your immediate answer, and you continued, "Not like it'd matter. I'm still the number 1 mercenary. No one's beaten me."  
  
Kenma shook his head and he muttered, "I have to go. Guild wants me for a raid."  
  
"Wow. Thanks for the invite Kenma."  
  
Kenma blanched at his screen and he muttered, "As if you ever invite me."  
  
"I try!" you laughed, noticing that he doesn't want to hang up first, "See ya later Kenma-senpai!"  
  
He hears the click and he sighs, "Don't call me that."  
  
Another click occurs and Kuroo teases, "Talking to your girl friend again?"  
  
"SHe's a friend that's a girl," _and my kouhai_. But he doesn't mention that instead his lips tug into a small smile at your in game message of "good luck!" and Kuroo says, "You should invite her."  
  
"Nah, she has a client request soon," Kenma responds as he logs back in to another character and Kuroo sighs, "You... Are you sure you don't like her?"  
  
Kuroo can hear Kenma choke on whatever it was he was drinking, or perhaps air, and the pudding haired boy narrowed his eyes at the computer screen. He sighs, "You're impossible Kuroo."  
  
"Wait, do you though?"  
  
"No," Kenma frowned. _She's like my little sister._  
  
"Hmm, I would think you are, seeing how protective you are of her," Kuroo's tone changed from teasing to wondering, and Kenma muses over answering honestly or playing around, and the setter answers, "She's like a younger sister." _Of course I'd protect her. You would too if you've ever gotten to know her._  
  
Kuroo hums in acknowledgement and says, "Well, let's get this raid going!"  
  
***  
  
"Yahoo, [L/N]!" Tendou calls out, and Semi sighs, "She can't hear you."  
  
"How do you know she's a girl?" Shirabu asked, again. Tendou shook his head, "[L/N] has to be a girl, no way would someone who's as cute as [L/N] be a boy!"  
  
"I hope they're a boy," Shirabu mutters.  
  
Guess: [L/N]!  
  
[L/N]: Heyo Guess! :3  
  
"So cute," Tendou gushed and he sighed, "I wish she'd join our guild."  
  
"Why won't she?" Ushijima asked. Tendou raised an eyebrow and he teased, "Wouldn't you like to know?"  
  
Guess: Off to another client?  
  
[L/N]: Yeah! >~<   
[L/N]: :U But I don't know where they want me to go  
  
Guess: Oh?  
  
[L/N]: They said to meet up here, but you guys are here too...   
[L/N]: Are you stealing my client bruh? o 3o  
  
Guess: I'd never~!  
Guess: 8D  
  
"Tendou-senpai..." Goshiki softly called out, the red haired male made a weird noise in response and the younger male continues, "Did we though?"  
  
"I don't think so?" Tendou responded. He wasn't too sure and Shirabu asksed, "How do you even know her anyways?"  
  
"It's. A. Secret."   
  
Guess: [L/N]-chan  
  
[L/N]: No Guess. I will not join your guild.   
  
Guess: Okay, r00d  
  
[L/N]: Oh gods, don't type like that.  
  
Guess: My feelings are hurt.   
Guess: But... If [L/N]-chan wants to play that way...  
  
"Tendou," Ushijima calls out in warning as they all see the PVP flash go up, and another one confirms that the opposing player has accepted it. The entire volleyball team sighs in exasperation, and Tendou laughs, "It's okay, [L/N]-chan hasn't been able to beat me since-"  
  
Tendou doesn't finish that sentence, not when he sees that his character is frozen in place and your character charging one of the strongest 1v1 archery skills. And he cries out, "Aw what the hell [L/N]-chan!?"  
  
[L/N]: Remember Guess, I'm the one who helped you make your character build.  
[L/N]: Huehuehue, I know all the flaws about it.  
[L/N]: And that includes how bad it is at PVP if you don't strike first.  
  


  
**You Win!**  


  
Tendou frowns and sighs, "I really can't believe how heartless she is sometimes, despite us being friends."

"I think you deserved it senpai," Shirabu softly comments. And Tendou pouts. _[L/N]'s not fair._

_***_

Honestly, it was like today was the day everyone was online. But it was a Sunday, and last time you checked, there were no major volleyball games going on either. What luck for you to run into even the quiet ones today though. You leaned back in your chair, and softly whistled, "I must be pretty popular today." 

Your fingers flew across the keyboard as you directed your character to run around in circles around the new target you've caught sight of.

[L/N]: Oho!  
[L/N]: Aone~!

Aone's eyes widen and Futakuchi asks, "Who's that?"

"[L/N]-chan," Aone softly responds, surprising the rest of his members and they asked, "-CHAN?"

Aone: Hello.

[L/N]: Hi hi! ^__^ Did you just finish your client's request?

Aone: Yes.

[L/N]: I see I see, I'm heading over right now. But is this the rest of your guild? I think this is the first time I've ever met them.   
[L/N]: Your guild leader though...  
[L/N]: Lolol. 

Fuji: Excuse me!?

[L/N]: Ahahaha.  
[L/N]: Sorry sorry, I didn't mean to offend you it's just...  
[L/N]: Your equipment... you shouldn't use that set if you're a DK.  
[L/N]: But hey, each to their own. 

Futakuchi literally growled over his mic, and his teammates sighed and Aone is about to speak up, but upon reading Futakuchi's next words he sighs in defeat.

Fuji: I challenge you to a PVP.   
Fuji: A puny bowman like you against a speed-based knight class?   
Fuji: You can't win. 

[L/N]: Ouch, harsh.  
[L/N]: I thought Aone's guild mates would be as nice as him.  
[L/N]: But. I. Guess. Not. .__. 

Fuji: You brat.

[L/N]: Well, what you waiting for? Fight. Me.

Needless to say, it ended in a loss for Futakuchi, and the beginning of a never ending ~~friendship~~ rivalry between the two of you.

***

"Ah, it's [L/N]-san," Akaashi pointed out to Bokuto. Bokuto's eyes drift back to his computer screen and his eyes widened, "She's not busy for once?"

Owlicious: Hey hey hey!

[L/N]: oho! Hey Owlicious!  
[L/N]: (x And hi Cashew~ Partying with the chatterbox again?

Cashew: Always.  
Cashew: Otherwise he'd get lost and confused.

Owlicious: Hey!

[L/N]: Well, Cashew isn't w r o n g. Hahahaha. What are you two doing today?

Cashew: We had a request who didn't show up, so we're just chilling in town now.

[L/N]: Ooh, I see I see.   
[L/N]: Bailers always suck. ):   
[L/N]: You guys can always report them. LOLOL 

Owlicious: You can do that?

Cashew: I never knew.

[L/N]: If you report them to the mercenary bureau, you get 10% of the fee they promised to pay.  
[L/N]: Just make sure you give all the details and not skim out on anything.

Cashew: ... Do you do this a lot?

[L/N]: Well of course, I'm a busy person!   
[L/N]: xP I don't have all the time to wait for no shows.   
[L/N]: I may be a mercenary, but I'm a player too. I need my equips.  
[L/N]: And skill training, and quest completing.  
[L/N]: So.. yeah. :U Anyways, I gotta go. My client is going to be upset if I'm late! 

Cashew: Thank you [L/N]. See you around.

Owlicious: See you later, alligator!

"Bokuto-san."

"What! I think she found it funny."

***

"Tch, of course you're here before me," he sighed as he hears the connection. Your laughter fills his room as he fumbles to look for his headset. 

"Sorry Kei, did you really think you'd beat me? I'm practically always on."

"I'm surprised you haven't turned into a potato yet."

"Well," you paused, tying up your hair, "I **do**  focus a lot on my sports."

"Mm, how's Shiratorizawa?" he asks as he accepts your party invitation. He begins equipping his character with the necessary equipments for the upcoming boss run and you hum, "Same old, same old. I'm surprised you're interested, or is it because you're curious about the boy's volleyball team, and not about me?"

"[F/N]," he calls your name out, and you laugh, "Sorry."

A sigh is heard and the familiar roar of your summoned dragon is heard through the headphones. You wait for him to hop on before setting your character on autopilot towards the dungeon. No words are exchanged save for the light humming from your end. You can hear Tsukishima writing, possibly doing homework while waiting to arrive at the dungeon, and you softly whisper, "I'll go watch your match between my school and yours."

You can actually hear his pen drop and he coughs, as though trying to hide it and he asks, "Who will you be cheering for?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" 

The playful tone in your voice makes him scoff and he smiles, "Yeah."

"Yeah?"

"I'd like to know."

You pause, and then your laughter is heard. Both of you are in higher spirits now and you let out a soft sigh.

"Isn't it obvious who I'd cheer for Kei?"

"No."

"Mm, you're smart, figure it out yourself."

"Tch."

"What."

"You're ridiculous."

"I know," you laugh and you asked, "Ready?"

"Always."

**Author's Note:**

> My betas went insane because the original ending implied a relationship between Reader and Kei.
> 
> I am not sorry. Not at all.
> 
> I am trash for that salty blonde, and you cannot save me. ;__;
> 
> Anyways, a side chapter of Reader and her interactions with the characters!!! (: 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Haikyuu!! is the property of Haruichi Furudate.
> 
> Just felt like writing something, and this was borne. LOLOL


End file.
